


Memories

by WineAndMusic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Bard - Freeform, D&D, Dragonborn - Freeform, Drow, F/M, Fighter, Original Characters - Freeform, Paladin, Rouge - Freeform, Sorcerers, Tieflings, barbarians - Freeform, set up for tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WineAndMusic/pseuds/WineAndMusic
Summary: Tana hates that she still remembers.





	Memories

“Tana what are you even doing?” A loud voice rang out, laughter present on it. The short bard poked her head out of the doorway into the main living area and gave a grin.

“Nala I told you we haven’t been on an adventure for a couple weeks we gotta be prepared!” She told the Dragonborn. Nala just laughed at her friend once more.

“You’re being paranoid my friend. We’ve done so much, a little cave isn’t going to kill us.” She informed her.

“For once I’m inclined to agree with Nala.” Varis spoke up, leaning against the wall like the elf was ready to just fade into the shadows like he so loved to do.

“Yeah even Varis is inclined to— hey wait a minute!” Nala shouted, finally realizing the words he spoke and becoming mildly offended. Ea burst out laughing, and Varis gave a smirk. Tana has already gone back to finish packing her pack. They had the rations and tinderboxes needed. Nala was right, it was just a little Cave quest, they had been on grander ventures. Two arms broke Tana’s train of thought as they wrapped around her. Blath leaned his head on hers.

“You ready my love? I fear the others are becoming impatient, and the last thing we need is Ea letting loose a fireball in our house.” He told her, making Tana snicker. Her family may be a bit dysfunctional but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Tana wiggled out of Blath’s grip and added her Lyre to her pack. An anniversary present from Blath when they visited a far off town.

“Now I’m ready. Let’s do this, love.” She said confidently. Blath chuckled before leaving to join their friends. A sinking feeling wouldn’t leave her stomach but she shook herself to get moving.

 

~~~~

 

“—ana, Tana are you there?” Tana nearly jolted as her vision refocused on the scene in front of her. Antal was shoving food in his face, paying little to no attention to anyone else, minus Antonio as he occasionally attempted to shove food into the Halflings mouth. Fariel and Sariel however were watching Tana. “You seemed really checked out, you okay?” Fariel asked, concern laced in her voice.

“Are you drunk again?” Antonio asked while batting away Antal’s hand. Tana took another moment to watch her current party members, to ground herself in the moment. Fariel’s concern, Antonio’s confusion and slight exasperation. Antal’s lack of consideration for anyone else. Almost worst of all the complete lack of emotion coming from Sariel. Sometimes Tana forgets. She forgets and it’s always worse when she remembers. This may be her party but it’s not her family.

“Not yet unfortunately. Still on glass number two.” She smirked at Antonio, then proceeded to down the rest of the wine in her glass and waved at the hostess in ask for another one. Drink to forget has become Tana’s secret life motto. Obviously she wasn’t there yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you made it to this note then thank you so much! My friends and I began playing D&D and my character Tana has a bit more going on than she let’s on when it comes to her mental health. This is my very first work on Ao3 so I truly hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And to clarify, the party mentioned in the first half of the story is a Party Tana was apart of before her current situation lead her to her current party, mentioned in the last section


End file.
